The present invention relates to data processing applications and, more particularly, to a document size management method and subroutine for configuring a virtual document size from at least two standard document sizes.
Typical data processing programs include predefined formats for standard paper sizes. When configured for a particular paper size, a user can view the page layout as data is entered. A user can thus modify pagination, margins, etc. to customize the final arrangement of data prior to printing or other output such as forwarding by electronic communication or the like.
Standard paper sizes, however, vary around the world, and thus a document that is formatted according to a standard paper size in one country is incompatible with standard paper sizes of other countries, thereby detrimentally affecting the page layout of any xe2x80x9cconvertedxe2x80x9d document. For example, in the United States, a standard document size is 8.5xe2x80x3 in width and 11xe2x80x3 in length (8.5xe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3), and most data processing programs incorporate a default format for a page layout according to this standard document size. In Europe, however, a standard document size is so-called A4, which is 210 mm in width and 297 mm in length (assumed to be 8.27xe2x80x3xc3x9711.69xe2x80x3). When converting a document or spreadsheet or the like that has been previously formatted for a standard U.S. 8xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3 document size to a standard European A4 document size, for example, repagination and configuration of the document will be required to accommodate the modified document size. This process, however, can be a burden for the converting user, and after repagination, the document may appear sloppy and misformatted.
It would thus be desirable to enable the formation of a global page layout that is compatible with two or more standard document sizes so that output of the document via printing, electronic communication or the like by a system with a different standard document size would not require repagination or other reformatting to preserve the pagination and appearance of the original document.
According to the present invention, a document size management method for configuring a virtual document size from at least two standard document sizes includes the steps of setting a virtual document width to no larger than a smallest width among the standard widths of the at least two standard document sizes, and setting a virtual document length to no larger than a smallest length among the standard lengths of the at least two standard document sizes. The virtual document dimensions may be set according to smallest dimensions of at least three standard documents sizes.
In a particular embodiment, a first standard document size is 8.5xe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3 and a second standard document size is A4, such that the virtual document size according to the method of the invention is no larger than 8.27xe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a document size management method for configuring a virtual document size from at least two standard document sizes includes setting virtual page dimensions corresponding to no larger than maximum overlapping dimensions of the at least two standard size documents to thereby maximize the virtual page dimensions without requiring repagination for printing or display on any of the at least two standard document sizes.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a data processing or spreadsheet computer program includes a document size management subroutine that effects configuration of a virtual document size from at least two standard document sizes.